


Slick Back Hair

by nutellaoncapaldi



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellaoncapaldi/pseuds/nutellaoncapaldi
Summary: A film screening night and your favourite actor.





	Slick Back Hair

Foyer that opening to the theatre of the hotel was very crowded. Lots of celebrity, artists and actors. A short film screening in Edinburgh. The film was average at best in your opinion but you were sure that it was going to be praised by the friends of the producer, who is in the business for the last 35 years. People couldn't criticize your works easily if you are senior in this world. And for someone who is very new for all of these, when you have a daily column in a web magazine, finding new things everyday was a challenge. It was not your dream job but it was a good start for your career and as a newbie you were intending to keep it. Afterall, wearing nice dresses and attending this kind of events to find something to write was nothing hard or boring comparing to a desk job. And tonight, even if the film wasn't good and there were no friends at sight, luckily lots of drinks and foods at the after screening cocktail were making the situation more bearable. You got your drink and found a cocktail table to settle. You were alone and for a while, the only thing you were doing was drinking, glancing around and tapping to the music that plays on the background.

You were trying to find some nice words about the film for the tomorrow's post but just before finishing your first glass of wine, you saw something that made you froze on the spot, you saw him.  
That was one of the perks of the job, your chance to meet the celebrities was more than the other people, your job was building around them after all. But apparently tonight was a first for you. You have met many people and have made connections with many celebrities, but for the first time since you started the job and for the first time in your life, you were in the same place as him, your favourite one by far.

There he was. Peter Capaldi.

In the same room as you. Damn hell.  
When you realize you were looking at him directly during your trail of thought, you glanced away quickly and finished the rest of your wine in one big gulp. He was not alone and looks like his friends were keeping him busy with a heated conversation. It's not like he would notice you, notice your panic or your accelerating pulse from there but still, you were anxious as hell.  
Without noticing doing it, you tidied your hair and your dress. The dress was not something eye-catching, nothing extra but it was a sleeveless black dress with a decent cleavage. Just to fit the event, one of your job dresses. You tried to breathe, tried to calm yourself. It was ridiculous, you thought. He was just there and you were here and oh my god you need to meet him immediately but with this panic, even just looking at him was hard. And you couldn't just go there to make a stupid move, no, you were there for your job, any stupid move that would effect your place in the business was out of question. You inhaled deeply, tried to calm down. When you felt a little bit better, you took the courage to look at him again. And instantly you were back in "that mood". How handsome he was, how the light in the room reflecting on his hair and his outline. You did this so many times before. The fangirl gaze. Looking for the every tiny detail about him. Of course with the distance between you and him, it wasn't easy and you couldn't zoom in like you did with your phone or laptop before. But he was there, in flesh. You reminded yourself again. You didn't need a photo now. You had to admit, he looks gorgeous. Better than any photo or scene. You couldn't believe that he can be handsome beyond your dreams. His hair was slick back, all the fluff was tamed and it was making the look in his eyes more dashing. His face was sharp. His three piece suit and button down shirt without a tie were his classic look but tonight with the adding of something that you can't exactly pinpoint, -maybe it's hair?- there was a rich and dark undertone about him. He was looking so Scottish.  
All your attention was on his hair, on his face. What would his hair feel like between your fingers if you had a chance to stroke those glossy locks? Silky? With the product he put on them tonight, his hair was looking far from the usual fluff but they were blindingly beautiful, he was blindingly beautiful. He was -eyes bright with excitement- listening his friends and laughing at something they said. His laugh caused a warmness inside your ripcage.

It was insane, Peter Capaldi, just a few meters away. Oh god.

  
Suddenly you lost the track of your thoughts when you realized those eyes were turned to you now. You were staring at him openly and he was looking at you, the smile for his friends still on his face.

He saw you. Fuck.  
It was for a brief moment and before you could react, his eyes were back to his friends and to not to keep your stupid blank stare, you turned away your eyes too. Fuck fuck fuck fuckk. Oh my god, he saw you looking, -staring!- at him! You weren't even sure what kind of expression he saw on your face! He saw you while you were drooling for him! Fucking hell!  
You looked at your empty wine glass in frustration and tried to calm down. You should wash away the feeling of the need the ground to open up and swallow you. To find a waiter, you looked around and beckoned one of them over, you swapped your empty glass with a full one and since the glasses were half full, you got another glass and poured over to the other one. Waiter guy eyed you judgingly but said nothing, wandering away around the tables, leaving you alone. You sipped your wine quietly and made a mental facepalm and then drank some more. "Well done." you thought to yourself, "You got caught." but what if you were just overreacting? "It was just an eye contact. It's nothing. A mere look." you breathed out. Maybe he was glancing around and it just happened to be the same time when you were looking at him too. Well, you knew it wasn't the case but maybe it was to him? Maybe he didn't realize your fangirl gaze? To find something that supports this theory, you looked at him only for a brief moment but when your eyes met with his again, you froze . You wasn't expecting to make an eye contact again at least not this soon but apparently he was looking right at you. He wasn't smiling this time, you couldn't read his face and soon after he saw you looking, he turned his eyes away. What was that? Coincidence? Twice? Was he trying to catch your eyes? Was he checking if you were looking at him repeatedly? What was he thinking? You took another big sip from your wine which was back to its appropriate half full look now. The need to get drunk was strong.  
You weren't sure if it was just an awkward moment or there was a meaning behind it. And for the moment, you couldn't think straight. So you looked at him again. Yep, here's Peter, looking back at you. It was kind of funny, you almost laughed. Instead you turned your eyes away and to waste some time, opened your purse and got your phone out. Another Peter was on the lock screen, looking very handsome. You rolled your eyes at the situation and opened the phone. Checking the emails, scrolling tweets and instagram posts, thinking what the heck was happening... Fight or flight. Part of you wanted to leave the place in an instant while the other part was very keen to keep the eye-to-eye game, curious to see what will happen next.  
Just to check on him, you blinked toward his way and turned your eyes to your wine quickly. Good, he was still there, busy with the same people. You still had time. "For what?" you heard yourself. "Of course for finally meeting him. Hello? Your long term celebrity crush is over there! Remember?" said the voice inside your head. Meeting your favourite was something you dreamed about a lot. But in those scenarios you weren't an alarmed, tipsy chicken. "Just go there, introduce yourself and offer an handshake. Small talk. Keep it short. Don't bore him. You can run across him another time. First impression is important." said the same voice with confidence. It sounded perfect inside your head but in real life, all you could do was peeping like a teenager. And thinking about peeping, you gave a look toward him again and-  
Oh.  
He wasn't there. Two of his friends were still there but him... You felt your heart sink.  
Peter was gone.  
"Well done." said the voice. "I wonder how much time will it take to get such a chance again." it added. You facepalmed for real this time.

Ugh. It couldn't be worse, could it?

He was just there and you did no damn thing except staring like a creep! Well done indeed! Bravo!

You were in the middle of scolding yourself when you heard him.  
"I would bring a drink for you too but I think you don't need more than that." Peter pointed your glass and put a platter full of bruschetta on the table all casual.  
"These have no garlic, enjoy." he added and sipped his drink.  
You gaped at him for a moment but it didn't take long "What?" you asked, you were aghast.  
"Do I know you?" he asked gently .  
"I'm... I-I mean.. What?" you repeated.  
"Sorry. I'm Peter Capaldi. Have we met before?" he offered his hand this time.

  
This was it. The moment of the decision was past. Fight or flight and it was too late to flight now.

  
"Umm no. We didn't. I'm Y/N. Pleasure to meet you." your hand reached for a shake, hoping he wont notice the slight tremor. His long fingers touched yours and he, Peter Capaldi, actually shoke your hand. His hand was so soft you wished you could rewind this moment just to feel it again.  
"Pleasure to meet you too." he smiled oh so sweetly, an hearty smile that melted your heart. God, he was just in front of you. He smelled fresh aftershave, filling your nostrils. What kind of dream were you having?  
"I'm a big fan." you blurted out, not knowing what else you could say. His eyebrows raised amusedly at your words. "Of the show." you added, hoping it was smooth. Suddenly you felt too shy to introduce yourself as his fan. He rested his elbows on the table. You put your phone back to the purse. If he ever sees the lock screen, you weren't sure what would save you from dying from the embarrassment.  
"Really? So that's why?.." he gestured to the table he was at earlier. Of course, he was asking why were you looking.  
"It was... S-sorry about that." you said sheepishly and hoped he wouldn't ask further.  
"It's okay, looks like it worked, hm?" he asked with that amused look. He leaned to you slightly. You said nothing as you felt your cheeks and ears burn but with all your luck he saw your reaction and changed the subject quickly.  
"Did you like the last episode?" Peter asked instead. He was trying to start a comfortable talk for you but oh boy, if you can't contain yourself this conversation was about to be a wild one.

  
"It was very... Actually... I mean you were great, you were beyond amazing, but to be honest even if I enjoyed watching you when I look back I'm not sure if I liked the last season or seasons. Did you?" you weren't sure what possessed you, you blamed it on alcohol but you have wanted to talk it with him for a long time.  
Peter -of course- wasn't expecting this. "Oh? You didn't?... I-I'm-" he was struggling with finding the right words. "I-I mean, every production has its own creative differences and second thoughts but we tried for the best we can. Sorry if it didn't conve-" he was looking a tiny bit upset now.  
"No. No, it did. Your performance was one of the bests of the show's history. It's not a compliment, I'm telling the truth. I saw it. Everyone saw it. I apologize if it's rude but watching such a talent in a rather poor script was so hard for me. I really hope to see you in better projects." you ended your words looking right into his face. It felt like a life goal. There was much more to be said, waiting on the tip of your tongue but you bite them back.  
Peter pursed his lips with a far-off look on his face, he was swirling the ice in his glass. You hoped you didn't hurt him.

"And you are a big fan? Of the show?" he sipped his drink and smiled behind the tumbler.  
"Err... Yeah. You have to be cruel to be kind." you mimiced him and took a sip too.  
For a while, both of you were quiet. Then he started to talk.  
"I'm aware of the things, I'm not Pollyanna." he said quietly, without looking at you. "But when you are the face of the whole thing and you are working with a large group of people who try their best, you can't voice everything you think. Not in public at least. Even if you are a big fan. And every work has its 'this could be better' points here or there. But no, it wasn't rude or cruel. Thank you for the honest answer."  
After that, if this was someone else, it would be understandable if his attitude get colder or distant but he actually seemed more relaxed than before and this caused a more candid conversation between you two.  
"Did you like the film?" you asked with a neutral expression, trying to not give away your opinion.  
"Yeah, I can say that it was very-" he looked at your face and immediately saw you were fishing him, "You hated it too, didn't you?" he said, deadpan.  
You started to chuckle and he joined. "It was a waste of time!" you snorted and he laughed hard, wiping his watered eye with his index finger. "Oh god, I'm so mealy-mouthed, aren't I?" Peter asked, putting his hand over his eyes and still giggling like a kid.  
"No, it's just... I mean you are just trying to be polite. I saw you doing this a lot earlier." you said, a bit serious for all the laugh.  
"Sounds like as if you know me." elbows on the table again, he rested his head in his palm.  
"I have watched some of your interviews." you said, looking away.  
"Hmm. Very observant of you." Peter drank his drink, you couldn't read his face.  
You didn't know what to say in reply, so you said nothing and pretended to drink.  
"Ah. I didn't ask you..." he started moments later.  
"What's that?" you raised one eyebrow.  
"Who is your favourite?" he grinned impishly. "I know it's a lame question but since you are very unreserved I would like to know who is your Doctor." he chewed his bottom lip unconsciously as he was in worry. You couldn't help, your eyes gazed on his lips and only then he realized what he was doing. You both pulled yourselves together as you thought your answer.  
"I remember you dodged this question with very measured answers several times. And now you are asking me?"  
"I was being diplomatic. Trying to be polite as you said."  
"So you have a favourite your own?" your eyes grew wide.  
"Yes but I asked first." he grinned.  
It was ridiculous. "Okay. I liked all of them. And I loved the Fourth, I loved the Tenth. Tom Baker and David Tennant were amazing. Everbody love them. But..."  
"But?" he slightly leaned forward in anticipation.  
"It's the Twelfth..." you said, looking everywhere but him.  
"You are saying this because it's me who's asking."  
"Why would I do that? You need flattering?" you crossed your arms, getting defensive.  
"Maybe I do. Why else would I come here?" he tapped the table to emphasize.  
"You came here because I was looking at you." you felt your cheeks getting warm again.  
Peter only nodded. Damn. What a dead end.  
"What's all that mean?" you asked impatiently.  
"What's all that mean? Well, there was a beautiful young woman with goo goo eyes." he raised his eyebrows at you. You blushed more. "And I thought 'Oh? Is she?..' You know, it wasn't in my plans for tonight but why not? So I returned her ogling and when I thought it was the right time, I approached her. But then, apparently that young lady was very bad at basic flirting and was a very passionate fan." He paused. "Of the show." he meaningfully added. You were embarrassed to death at this point. "Also apparently she hated my seasons but her favourite was my character." he said.  
"I didn't hate them, they are just-" you tried to protest weakly.  
"And she didn't even take a bite from the bruschettas I brought for her!" he pointed the long forgotten platter.  
That made you laugh. You grabbed one to eat. "Thank you." you said quietly.  
"No, I thank you. I enjoyed our talk more than any flirting. But if it's fine with you, I would like to put us back on track." he said impishly.  
"And how will that happen?" you asked.  
"I was planning on courting you." he said. "An unhurried, duly, classic courting." You smiled at his words, not showing your internal disbelieving.  
"But as you can see, we passed that part. And I'm being blunt but inviting young ladies who I just met is not something I do every day." he looked at your face all serious. You felt a chill running down your spine.  
"Couldn't bother with the late night trip to home so I checked in already. I'm staying here tonight." he continued. He reached inside his suit jacket and got a card out of his pocket. When he put it on your side of the table you realized it was a keycard of the hotel.  
"I will get a spare from the reception. And If you are accepting my invitation, you can wait for me up there while I finish my last round of chat with people here." he finished.  
You gaped at him in utter shock but he walked away from the table without saying anything else, leaving you alone. You stared at the keycard.  
_________________________________________________________________

Your internal conflic ended up in his room. It wasn't easy to accept the fact that the moment he invited you to his room, you have already made your decision. You waited him, standing in the middle, wondering if you have time for a last minute grooming. But soon enough, you heard the door opening and turned back. He was there, his hands were busy with the door but his eyes were on you. After closing the door behind, he stopped in the hallway, your mouth going dry at the sight. It was not the alcohol in your blood. It was not that Peter looked so bloody gorgeous in those clothes, his pale face glowing above the dark navy of his suit. It was not that his slick hair was making him sexier like a sin. It was not the fact that you knew for certain that he was going to take you to bed and in a minute, your hands will be on his hair, on his face and on wherever you want. No, it was the look on Peter’s face. His expression was completely open and unguarded. It wasn't like that back at the cocktail. His face was full of hunger now. Peter wanted. Peter wanted you. And he was allowing you to see it on his face.  
Suddenly, waiting even one second longer was a physical impossibility.  
As if he could read your mind, he took three firm strides across the short hallway of the room and stopped in front of you. The high difference between you and him was pretty obvious now when you look up his face. You looked at the lines on his face, his thin lips, his irresistible nose and finally his eyes. With the enlarged pupils and the dim light in the room, Peter's eyes were navy.  
"I’m going to kiss you." his voice was low and dark. Your hand reached his face, tracing his jaw line to brush the hairs at the nape of his neck. He leaned to your touch. You softly touched the hair at there, taking the feel of it under your fingers. In response, he brought the back of his hand to your cheek and traced your skin down to your neck, to your shoulder, down to your arm and to your hand at the end. You shivered and didn't try to hide it. He held your hand and laced his fingers with yours. His half-lidded eyes stopped on your lips as he parted his own. He was looking edible. You leaned forward and he met you in the middle.  
The kiss started very chaste. His lips were so soft and tender against yours, just as you dreamed. You could feel the trace of his light stubble. You tilted your head to deepen the kiss. He was responsive but not demanding. Sucking and kissing your bottom lip eagerly but not going further. You licked between his lips for more. Peter gave out a soft sight and opened his mouth to you. When your tongues met, you two groaned in sync. You explored behind his lips, tickling the roof of his mouth. His tongue wrestled you out and pressed inside you. You welcomed him by sucking the tip. He groaned approvingly. The spark between you was on the peak. You tugged his head to yours by the nape of his neck. As the kiss heated up, you gave a squeeze and untied your fingers from his to hold his head between your two hands, finally letting your fingers to get lost inside the silver, tamed locks, tugging at them lightly and pressing his face to yours. A strand fell over his forehead as you mussed up his hair, making him look fierce. While you were busy with that, Peter grabbed your hips and pulled your dress up a bit. His hands fondled your thighs in hurry. You closed your eyes as his mouth found your neck, a pattern of gentle, sucking kisses leaving you breathless. His fingers roamed up on your back and tugged the zip of your dress. You took your arms out of it as he tugged it down from your thighs to the floor, tearing your stockings as he impatiently pulls them from you. He roughly pulled off his own jacket, tossing it atop your dress before coming at you once again, his hands cupping your jaw as he kissed you in earnest, on the neck, the juncture.  
You felt somewhat exposed; stood in your bra, pants and the heels, while he stands in his shirt, buttoned waistcoat and trousers. The only untidy thing about him was his hair. With a lock of fringe fallen on his forehead and slick back hair, he was looking like a bad guy. This whole thing was incredibly hot, and you half think that you might be dreaming.  
"I really liked your perfume." He murmured and kissed your collarbone, you could feel his hot breath as he traced his nose on your neck. His fingers were snaking around to open the clasp of your bra. A sigh caught in your throat as he got it away. He bent over your breast without wasting time, his mouth closed around the nipple.  
"Peter.." You breathe with a sudden need. You could feel the wetness down there. His fingers slipped into your underwear and slid them down over your thighs, and they dropped to the floor. You stepped out of them.  
If this is going to happen, you thought, I'm getting what I want. Oh God. This is Peter Capaldi! You thought, still disbelieving. Your hands found his shirt, unbuttoning first few buttons feverishly. His tongue was working on the other nipple now, ravishing it in hunger and it was hard to concentrate on the buttons of his waistcoat. His hands joined yours and soon the waistcoat and shirt were on the floor too.  
Just you were about to savour the unclothed chest in front of you, he walked you backward until the back of your knees hit the foot of the bed. He made you sit and lie down, legs hanging from the edge. He dropped to his knees on the floor. You looked down through your body and met his eyes for a moment, they were glittering dark. The sight of his face between your thighs was enough for a new flow of wetness deep inside. You opened your mouth to question him, but he silenced you with a swift grab of your hips, jolting you forward and licking a stripe against your slid. A strangled gasp left your lips, and your hands slam backwards into the mattress. He began a slow motion with his tongue, like he's kissing you, and his rhythm matched with your low sighs, lips parted and head tipped back as you luxuriate in the sensation.  
His tongue swirled around your clit as you were pressing yourself into his mouth. The breathy moans were coming thick and fast from your lips. All at once, you came, and it is a blissful release into Peter's mouth that left your heart pounding and your breaths ragged in your chest. Slowly he stood, grazing a thumb over his lip to catch a drop of moisture and meeting your eyes with a fiery smugness that sent another wave of arousal coursing through you.  
You knew immediately what you want to do, dropped to your own knees in front of him. He moved back a bit to make room for you. Glancing up, he bitted his bottom lip in anticipation as you fumbled with his belt and trousers, tugging them down over his thighs. He was wearing black boxer briefs, and you pulled those down too. His hands found your hair. He was big, quite large. "I knew it" you thought to yourself. You let your tongue tease him, swirling around the tip before licking the shaft, and then taking him into your mouth. Peter's responding 'fuck' sent a flutter through you. His fingers twined tightly into your hair and you teased him with your tongue some more. He began thrusting into your mouth. You treated him to several long sucks, swallowing as much of him as you can take - before you stood up and met his eyes with a need that matches his own.

He understood immediately. His arms wrapped around you, pushing you back into the bed. He released you for just a second, to push his trousers down to the floor entirely and leaving his shoes with them. He slowly climbed on top of you, looking down with an intense gaze. His hardness brushed against your thigh and soon enough you felt his thickness forcing your entrance.  
You wrapped your legs and arms around him, holding him for your dear life as he entered you. Peter was heavy inside of you. At first, his movements were slow but consistent. You felt the thick head of his cock pushing deeper and deeper into you with each thrust. You buried your face into the crease of his neck, panting softly. You sucked, kissed and bit every point you could reach from his collarbone to the jaw line. You couldn't get enough of him.  
He leaned down for a split second, lips again finding a nipple and you moaned again, your nails scratching a path onto his shoulder.  
Seconds later his lips were on your neck as he thrusting in and out. Sharp and desperate sighs of relief were escaping both of you. Your moans were matching his pistoning. His fingers were taut on your hips, lifting your bottom, pulling you for each thrusts.  
You began to move together, a slow, hard rhythm had you gasping with each move.  
"Peter-" You rasped breathlessly as his teeth grazed your neck. He pulled back slightly, his hungry eyes found yours and he murmured a ragged reply, "I've got you. You are so beautiful like this." he circled his hips, making you moan wantonly.  
"Harder." you pled breathlessly. As he speed up, you both were desperate for something rough. Within a minute, he flipped you around, pressing your upper body to the bed. His fingers grabbed your arse as he sinks back. You clutched at the sheets, pillows, anything to hold. He took your wrists in one hand and put them firmly on your back. He was moving fast, slamming, pistoning into you with a pace that one would expect from a man half of his age, and you were gasping, crying out, edging in another sea of pleasure. You felt like a jelly, a tingling sensation creeping up your body.  
"Oh.. Oh- fuck- I'm-" you heard him, he was close.  
He made a guttural sound in his throat, groaning and moaning, chasing his orgasm. You were limited to push him over the edge due to the position but he was about to give you the second release of the night and you couldn't leave him without help. You joined him with his thrust, moving back as hard as you can. All of these were becoming too much and suddenly you felt the blinding heat of your orgasm, consuming you inside out. All your senses were mute for several moments. When you heard his shouting the warmth of his release flooded inside and you shivered from the feeling. As his shouting turned into shuddering breaths, Peter let go of your wrists and fell next to you.

Both of you out of breath, stayed quiet for a while. You could feel your heart was begining to calm as you were trying to come to terms with what has just happened. You just have sex Peter Capaldi in a hotel room. You looked at him, lying beside you, his face buried in his pillow, breathing deeply. He felt your gaze and opened his eyes, you looked into his eyes. While holding your gaze, his hand reached your hand and brought it to his lips, kissing your hand affectionately. Saying nothing, as your eyelids get heavier you both drifted to a dreamless sleep.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

When you woke up the sun was not up yet, the room was still dark and quiet. You tried to see his outline in darkness. Peter was asleep, lying on his back. Soft sounds of his breath was the only thing you could hear in the silence of the room. One hand of him was near to you, arm open and inviting. You didn't think twice when you moved your body to him, sliding into his open arm. You put your hand on his naked chest, feeling his heart beating. Just you were about to doze off like that, the hand you lied on tightened around and pressed you to his upper body. Your heart skipped a beat as you felt his lips on your forehead. It was incredibly affectional, you could feel the butterflies in your stomach. You were facing his collarbone so you kissed the juncture in return. Peter said nothing, his hand keeping his caress light and slow and you kept your kisses on his neck, on his jawline. It wasn't like the last time, there was no hurry this time. You enjoyed it as much as you like. Kissing him was intoxicating, you could eat him whole. When you kissed him on the lips, his mouth was the sweetest thing you ever taste. But you didn't stop there, you pulled yourself up on him slightly, your mouth tracing up his face, peppering little kisses on his nose, on his cheeks, on his forehead and even on his eyes.  
Peter started giggling at your behavior but you silenced him with your lips, finding his mouth again as you let your hands roam in his hair. You fully pulled yourself up this time, lying on him from head to toe. His hands found your waist on halfway, helping you as you relocate yourself. His caress didn't stop on your back while you continued kissing him. The overwhelming feeling of your naked chest against him was nothing when you felt his half hard arousal against your tight. He looked at you apologetically but you just smiled and pressed your tight on him teasingly. Peter breathed hot as he continued kissing you.  
Humping, rubbing yourself to him was all nice for a while but wasn't enough. You straddled him instead, putting your hands on his chest, knees two sides of his tights. You pressed his penis against his belly. He slightly jerked at your touch, you giggled quietly. He moaned when your pussy touched his hardness, you moved back and forth against his lap, rubbing his shaft along your slid, smearing your wetness on him. With every move, his tip was touching your clit, making you wetter and hotter. His hands on your waist was pushing you against him, he was getting impatient but you keep your motion until you got him full hard. When he was ready, you took him in your hand and he hissed, too sensitive already.  
Peter slipped inside you easily and you took him to the hilt. You both threw your heads back, moaning together. Oh god, he was so thick, stretching you and touching all the right spots. The feeling was so intense, your eyes rolled back inside your head. His hands on your waist tightened, holding you on your spot. When you got used to the sensation, you started a slow rhythm, moving back and forth, sliding him in and out. Peter was squirming under you, a delightful expression on his face. His hands roamed down to your hips, gripping them hard but he was not forcing further. Peter was letting you take the lead, trying to hold himself back. His neck and chest were red from the effort. Fingers on his chest, you toyed with his nipples. When you didn't get the reaction you hoped for, you leaned down to put your mouth around one of them. Nibbling and sucking on it worked, he threw his head back, gasping breathlessly. You didn't waste the chance, you mouth moved up to his neck. You sucked on that neck in hunger, bit that lean muscle on the side, just as you dreamed. He writhed but didn't stop you. You stored away his mouth open-eyes closed face in your mind. He was beautiful.  
"Can we- uh! Can we speed up? A little bi- oh my god.." without waiting him to finish his words, you started to bounce in his lap, sinking on him harder and deeper and leaving him groaning.  
"Oh god, ah!" he groaned again. He sat up to meet with you, pistoning his hips in sync with you . You could feel that flaming spot inside you as he hit it repeatedly. You could feel an intense orgasm forming in you. His kissed you hard, his kiss was fierce. Full of teeth and tongue like he wanted to eat you alive. You wrapped your arms around him, rising and sinking on his lap without a stop. He buried his face into your neck, sucking as if his life depended on it.  
You felt a sudden peak, consuming your body. "Peter! I'm-" you tried to tell him but the force of your orgasm hit you hard, washing all of your being. You held him tight, his face against your chest. You moaned to the ceiling as your climax swallow you up. Meanwhile, he was chasing his own orgasm. He didn't slow down, still hitting on that spot again and again, making you shout. Ten or more thrusts later, he gave out an animalistic grunt. And finally he was coming, pulsing in you with long and hot streams.  
When he spent to the last, both of you didn't move for a long time. Arms around each other you stayed in that position for minutes. You could feel his hummingbird heartbeat, his hot and fast breath against your breast. You looked down at him, at his long eyelashes, at his nose. Even after all of this it was still strange being able to watch him this close. You kissed his hair line, gaining a pleased sight from his lips. He looked up to you with bright eyes, still out of breath a bit. You stroked his hair away from his forehead and planted a kiss on it. Peter kissed your lips in return, a long and sweet kiss that was enough to make something flutter inside you. After that, he tightened his arms around you, pressing his face to your chest. You wrapped your arms around his head, holding him firmly.  
Neither of you dared to move as you were enjoying each other's embrace.


End file.
